<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A "Joust" game by VeronicaSaeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279695">A "Joust" game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko'>VeronicaSaeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost in OASIS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ready Player One - Ernest Cline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Easter Egg, F/M, Halliday, How Do I Tag, Oasis, Videogames, flashfic, ioi - Freeform, joust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola flashfic che ripercorre la cyber-cotta di Parzival per Art3mis dal loro primo incontro sino alla fine della corsa all'Egg.</p><p>(Basato sugli eventi descritti nel romanzo di Ernest Cline)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Art3mis | Samantha Cook/Parzival | Wade Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost in OASIS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A "Joust" game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&amp;Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“<em>È incredibile, la prima sfida è incredibile</em>”. Parzival non può fare a meno di pensarlo, mentre si rigira tra le mani la Chiave di Rame, mentre ne legge il nuovo indizio inciso sull’asta.</p><p><br/>
Rimane con un palmo di naso quando vede Art3mis giungere a lui, per poi scoprire che lei era arrivata alla soluzione settimane prima di lui, ma semplicemente non era riuscita a finire “Joust”.</p><p><br/>
Non si stupisce più di tanto, quando le lascia il suggerimento per battere il nemico; ignora il cuore che gli martella nel petto.</p><p><br/>
Quando trascorre quei mesi dopo l’attentato alle cataste di Okhlaoma City, chiuso nel suo novo appartamento a Columbus, rimane abbagliato nel constatare che sì, si è innamorato di un avatar di cui non conosce nemmeno il viso, che gli ruba persino il primo posto alla Chiave di Giada per la corsa all’Egg di Halliday.</p><p><br/>
Non si stupisce di constatare, quando infiltrato nel sistema dell’IOI, quando Sorrento ha già la Chiave di Cristallo, che il volto di Art3mis è esattamente quello che si sarebbe aspettato, identico all’avatar; la foto di Samantha Evelyn Cook lo guarda dallo schermo del visore e Wade Watts sorride.</p><p><br/>
Deve salvarla, come deve salvare Shoto e Aech.</p><p><br/>
Non si stupisce più, quando alla fine della battaglia, dopo essere riuscito ad impossessarsi dell’Egg, fa resuscitare l’avatar di Art3mis assieme a quello di Aech e Shoto.</p><p><br/>
Sorride, quando si stringono la mano nella vita reale, lì nella casa di Ogden Morrow, alla fine di tutto, alla fine del loro primo bacio.</p><p><br/>
Tutto è cominciato con un videogioco dell’Atari 2600 del 1982.</p><p><br/>
“Joust” è stato l’inizio di tutto. </p><p><br/>
Non ne sarà la fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>/272 parole/</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>